Exterminadores do Além
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: A unica coisa que posso adiantar é que Heero é um lindo caçador de Fantasma e vai ter varias confusões p enfrentar.


Exterminadores do Além

Gênero: Ação, tentativa de humor e talvez Lemon, Casais: 1x2, 3x4 Anime: Gundam Wing

**I-Adeus**

Era uma noite escura e fria no reino de Sank. Uma moça se encontra caminhando calmamente por uma rua deserta. Misteriosamente ela é arremessada para o alto, por uma força desconhecida, e após subir alguns metros, cai com força total no chão, quebrando o pescoço e com certeza vários ossos de seu corpo. Ela ficou no chão envolta a uma poça de sangue.

-Parece que ouve outra vítima! – falou uma mulher de cabelos curtos e pretos – Heero, quero que investigue o caso!

-Onde e como? – Perguntou o japonês que estava sentado em frente à mulher.

-Parece que uma moça foi atirada de vários metros de altura, mas não há prédios por lá, apenas casas simples. O endereço está aqui. – e lhe entregou um papel.

-Tudo bem! – falou se levantando e saindo da sala.

-Tome cuidado! – desejou a comandante chefe Noin, comandante dos Preventers, exterminadores do além, que não só são exterminadores de fantasmas, como também, possui as melhores equipes de policiamento e de investigação. Possuem os melhores agentes do mundo.

-E aí? – um garoto de cabelos pretos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo apareceu do nada.

-Temos uma missão! – Heero não pareceu se assustar pelo jeito repentino que o outro garoto apareceu.

Heero Yuy tinha apenas 20 anos, mas por possuir dons especiais, subiu de cargo tão rapidamente, se tornando um exterminador. Nem todo mundo pode fazer parte dos exterminadores, você tem que nascer com o dom, e apenas fazer ótimo uso disso. Heero já sabia o que queria desde criança, principalmente depois que seus pais morreram quando tinha apenas 12 anos. Desde então o Sr J, um amigo da família o criara, e foi quem sempre o ensinou e orientou sobre seu dom.

-Nossa! Semana agitada essa heim? – brincou o chinês.

-Cala a boca Wufei e vamos embora.

-Calma aí nervosinho, estou indo atrás de você! – Wufei devolveu. Adorava implicar com os outros e ver Heero perdendo a postura era uma cena fascinante.

-Vá atrás de outro! Comigo tem que ser na frente e de preferência por baixo! – Heero dá um sorriso discreto ao companheiro.

--Heero Yuy fazendo piadinha? Essa é nova pra mim! Ta doente? – Wufei colocou a mão na testa do outro em tom de gozação. O japonês não disse nada apenas jogou a mão de Wufei pra longe.

E os dois seguiram para o estacionamento do departamento dos Preventers. Heero vestia uma camisa e calça preta, com um, sobretudo, também preto. Na cintura se encontrava vários objetos que seriam usados se surgir uma briga com algum espírito ruim. Wufei, porém estava todo de branco e nada carregava consigo. Heero entrou no carro e partiu.

No local do crime, encontravam-se vários policias investigando o ocorrido. Um deles, a ouvir um sinal vindo do rádio dentro do carro, corre até este para atendê-lo. Pouco tempo depois, volta dando a noticia que recebera.

-Nos mandaram encerrar o caso! Os exterminadores estão a caminho e se encarregarão disso! – todos se prepararam para partir.

Um carro preto chega ao local, e o japonês sai de dentro dele. Os policias estavam aos poucos se retirando do local, mas um jovem ficou um pouco atrás, ele estava olhando para Wufei que se encontrava sentado em cima do carro de Heero. O chinês não percebeu o olhar do jovem em si, apenas continuou olhando para o corpo da moça no chão. O jovem policial possuía olhos verdes, onde um deles estava coberto por uma enorme franja castanha.

-Não ouviu o que disseram? Nos dispensaram! – Disse outro policial ao jovem.

O moreno de olhos verdes então saiu.

Heero se aproximou do cadáver e olhou ao redor.

-Está aqui perto! – Wufei disse ao se aproximar. Tanto ele como Heero podiam sentir os espíritos, pelo poder de raiva que emanam deles.

-Parece que tem um parque por aqui, talvez ele esteja por lá!

-Pode ser, mas antes precisamos achar o espírito da garota. – avisou o chinês enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro a fim de achar o tal espírito.

-Com certeza ela deve estar vagando por aqui sem ter a mínima noção do que realmente aconteceu! – falou Heero. Os exterminadores, não só destrói espíritos maus, como também, ajudam os espíritos perdidos, aqueles que morrem em um assassinato ou acidente. Eles têm que guiá-los para irem para o mundo dos mortos.

-Então vamos nos separar! – sugeriu o chinês e Heero concordou e os dois tomaram rumos diferentes.

Wufei ia na direção do parque, enquanto Heero andava pelas casas. Qual foi sua surpresa quando encontrou o espírito da moça morta andando perdida pelas ruas.

-Moça? – Heero tentou se aproximar sem assustá-la. Ela era um fantasma, mas ainda não tinha consciência disso, e tudo que o japonês não queria era que ela fugisse, assim teria mais trabalho para reencontrá-la.

-Ah! Por favor, poderia me ajudar? – a moça parecia assustada – Faz tempo que tento chegar em casa e não consigo! Tento várias vezes falar com alguém, mas parece que ninguém me ouvi ou me vê! – disse a garota em desespero,Heero no entanto não demonstrava emoção alguma. E foi num tom frio que falou com a garota.

-Isso aconteceu porque você esta morta! – a garota ficou mais espantada e agora também confusa – Peço que vá para o lugar onde te esperam! Pegue! – ele pega um isqueiro e queima o cartão e instantaneamente este aparece no chão, ao lado dos pés da garota. Ela pega o cartão e lê:

-PREVENTERS Exterminadores do Além.

–Se precisar de alguma coisa avisa. – ao dizer isso Heero sai.

Wufei caminhava pelas ruas, o tempo todo em posição de defesa, sentia o espírito próximo e sabia que ele atacaria a qualquer momento. Ao se aproximar do parque alguém lhe pega por trás. O chinês pegou-o pelo braço e o atirou contra o chão. Mas rapidamente o fantasma se levantou e começou a desferir chutes no garoto. O primeiro chute, Wufei defendeu com apenas uma mão. O segundo veio e conseguiu se esquivar. O terceiro chute foi direcionado a suas pernas, mas o chinês foi rápido e conseguiu desviar pulando com as pernas abertas e espalmando a perna do outro com as duas mãos.

O espírito aproveitou e pegou o braço de Wufei e o derrubou no chão lhe dando um soco no estomago. Vendo que o garoto demoraria a se levantar o fantasma saiu correndo. Nisso o chinês viu Heero sentado a sua frente. Com certeza assistira a tudo.

-Faça alguma coisa!- Gritou Wufei que ainda no chão, massageava a sua barriga.

Heero andou até o outro garoto se abaixando perto dele.

-Quer apostar que acabo com ele num minutinho? –Heero se levantou e colocou suas luvas pretas e foi atrás do espírito, que não tinha ido muito longe!

Logo que se aproximou do fantasma, o japonês jogou um frasco que continha um liquido azul. O espírito ao ser molhado pelo liquido, gritou de dor e partiu pra cima de Heero. Ele dava socos e chutes, mas o exterminador se esquivava de todos. Furioso por não conseguir atingir seu alvo, o fantasma resolveu bater em retirada. Mas quando pretendia sair voando, Heero o segurou pela perna o puxando de volta e dando-lhe um baita soco, fazendo com que o outro ficasse um pouco atordoado no chão.

Heero aproveitou a oportunidade e sacou uma arma, esta, tinha uma espécie de agulha no gatilho, que tirou um pouco do seu sangue quando a apertou, se juntando com a bala e atingindo o espírito. O fantasma se dissolveu e desapareceu.

-Finalmente foi embora. – Wufei apareceu ao lado de Heero.

-Por que não acabou com ele? – o japonês perguntou irritado.

-Desculpe, me descuidei! – disse virando para ir embora, mas algo o faz parar – Aquele ali nos assistiu. O que faremos com ele? Quer que o mate? – os dois olham para o rapaz que estava em um canto, assistindo a tudo. O rapaz era o mesmo moreno de olhos verdes que ficou olhando para Wufei.

Heero deu as costas e foi embora sem se importar com o jovem policial, Wufei o acompanhando logo depois.

-Acho melhor ele reencarnar! – disse um velho de barba e cabelos brancos.

-Mas os Preventers precisam de uma dupla de homem e fantasma! –Heero falou para o velhote.


End file.
